Survivor: Brooklyn
}} , | seasonrun = September 15, 2019 - October 15, 2019 | episodes = 13 | days = 31 | survivors = 16 | winner = Daisy | runnerup = Sabe Cub | tribes = | previous = | next = | returnees = Panda ( ) Stacy ( ) }} 'Survivor: Brooklyn, also known as ''Survivor: Brooklyn - Nine-Nine'', is the sixteenth season of RSurvivor. This season featured a tribal division of old vs. young, which would prove ineffective to the overall gameplay. It was won by Daisy, who defeated Sabe and Cub in a 5-1-1 jury vote. She became the second female Sole Survivor to win on their first attempt, and the third female Sole Survivor overall. Twists/Changes * '''Old vs. Young: The 16 contestants were divided up into two tribes based on their ages. The tribe featured contestants over the age of 20, and tribe included contestants aged 19 years and younger. * Tribe Switch: On Day 10, the 12 remaining contestants were instructed to create a "trust ranking," ranking each contestant on their original tribe by how much they trust them. Using this information, the new tribes were made: the Holt tribe consisting of the most trusted players, and the Peralta tribe consisting of the most untrusted players. * Private Confessionals: Due to the controversy surrounding Spaz and Quincy in the previous season, all contestants' confessionals were made private to prevent cheating. Hosts Castaways Season Summary The season started with two tribes divided by age: Peralta, consisting of people age 19 or younger, and Holt, consisting of people age 20 or older. Peralta was initially stronger, winning the first two Immunity Challenges. On Holt, the women (Daisy, Lizzie, Stacy, and Tracy) teamed up to have a majority on the tribe. They used Sabe as an extra number. They voted out easy targets before winning a few challenges. At Peralta's first Tribal Council, two groups were formed with Cub in the middle of both. Panda and Ryan C. were leading both groups and had a mutual dislike of one another. Cub sided with Ryan C. and Joe in order to blindside NoAvi as she felt closer to them. This left Panda, Ryan C., and Fallon in the minority. Cub also found the Hidden Immunity Idol at the Peralta camp; Sabe found Holt's. A Tribe Switch occurred when the contestants were asked to rank their tribemates based on their trustworthiness. The new Peralta tribe, consisting of the untrustworthy contestants, was disheartened by being not trustworthy and were unable to get their cooperate. The three members of Holt on the new Peralta tribe all stuck together and had to decide whether they would stick by Ryan C. or Panda, both of whom were trying to reach the merge. They ultimately chose to save Ryan C., bringing him into the merge. At merge, Sabe found another Hidden Immunity Idol and Ryan C. was not trusted by anyone left in the game. When he did not win Individual Immunity, he made for an easy vote, but Stacy did not feel like he was the best option, so she stood up for him. This lead to her blindside and Ryan C. surviving another day. New relationships began forming, most notably between Cub and Sabe. They became a tight duo and shared their idol information with one another. Joe and Lizzie also started working closely together, though they were disliked by their tribemates for their bossy demeanor and aggressive gameplay. Joe thought he had Lizzie in his pocket and started plotting Daisy's elimination, but Lizzie was not interested in it and instead, Ryan C. was voted out, leaving Joe with no allies. Aat the next vote, despite cleaning up in Touchy Subjects, Joe was able to convince Daisy and Tracy that he had an idol and should be spared, and vote out Schmutz. Although his plan worked for one cycle, Joe was shortly voted out. The final 5 had two pairs: Daisy and Tracy against Cub and Sabe. This left Lizzie on the outs, and, as a result, in the middle of the two pairs. Daisy's strong social game gave her the ability to convince Lizzie to join her in taking down the other duo. When word got out about Cub and Sabe's idols, the game flipped upside down when Daisy, Tracy, and Lizzie learned they lost control. Sabe and Cub decided to idol Tracy out of the game, underestimating Daisy's abilities to win the final competition and sway a jury. At the final 4, Daisy surprised everyone when she won the Final Immunity Challenge and convinced Lizzie to force fire against Cub. Cub won the challenge, sending Lizzie to the jury leaving the final 3 being Cub, Daisy, and Sabe. At the Final Tribal Council, Cub and Sabe were disliked by the jury and were chastised for their poor social game whereas Daisy was praised for being the most friendly person. Daisy's game awareness won her the season in a 5-1-1 vote. Voting History Trivia * This is the first season to feature the contestants divided by age. * Shyla designed the season logo. References Category:Seasons Category:RSurvivor Category:Seasons with Tribe Swap Category:Survivor: Brooklyn